A Way of Destiny
by Ella Grazzi
Summary: REVAMPED! Two years have gone by and many things happened and changed. Yet still, Misao's love for Aoshi remained unrequited until a chance encounter of a stranger pulls them into a web of crimes they must solve before it's too late. Would this be a way of destiny to close the gap between the undisclosed love of Misao and Aoshi? Or would it only set them further far apart?
1. One

The chilly midnight air at the Aoiya blew with a quiet, gentle, breeze - accompanied by the soft, melodic humming of the nightingales. And the people of the inn were soundly asleep in their quarters. It was almost a picture-perfect scene, but for some reasons, the image was torn apart due to most of the sleepers' constant snoring. And actually, one was greatly distressed.

The poor Misao Makimachi could hardly bear the noises. Despite the fact that she herself was also worn down from the day's tough work, she still couldn't sleep. She struggled to turn sideways - trying to achieve the best sleeping position - but to no avail. So, raising her arms high in defeat, she jumped out of her futon using her long, flexible, legs. She slid the shoji door in her room open and, with a kick, she shut it close that it banged loudly against the wall, to the point of waking people from their sleep. She checked all around the hallway to see if anyone has heard, and to her relief, no one was disturbed. "That was close . . . I can't believe that they were a ninja at all," she joked to herself.

She silently walked down the hallways until she reached the balcony facing the garden. From her view, she could sight the lone cherry tree which was on the far end away from the rest of its kind. With a feeling of sadness and loneliness, she stepped down the balcony and joined the cherry blossom. She took a seat under the tree and rested her back in its trunk. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a while. _It's refreshing. This is the only place where I can sleep. Besides, there are the fragrant lavenders to keep the pesky mosquitoes from biting me._

The serene scene made her sleep for a few minutes until she sensed a presence near her. She then immediately opened her eyes. In front of her appeared the towering man she was very familiar with. "A-aoshi-sama."

A color rose from her cheeks. She quickly stood up and bowed before the Okashira. "Ah . . . uh . . . um" Misao gulped some air and spoke, "Aoshi-sa-sama, how long have you been standing?"

The man didn't answer. And Misao was getting nervous. Her shoulders were shaking in fear.

 _Great Kami, what should I do? Oh please, I beg Your help!_

"I heard a noise from your room. So I hurried down the hall and checked you, but you were gone."

She suddenly realized what she had done. There was really someone who heard the sound at all! She bowed again and apologized profusely for her mistake. "Forgive me, Aoshi-sama . . . for disturbing you from your sleep!"

Aoishi placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Misao did so, and upon lifting her head, their eyes locked: his ice blue ones over her emerald ones. She always knew the look in his eyes was in their usual coldness, and his expression unreadable - but now, it was somewhat . . . different. There was something troubling him, for sure.

Misao shook her thoughts away and averted her gaze above, staring at the cherry blossoms shading the two of them in the dark. "Ah . . . um . . . Aoshi-sama. . . Ah . . . um?" _Why is his hand still resting on my shoulder?_ So she asked again, "Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi, without any reaction, was still holding her. This was what seemed to be normal to him. Yet, he never understood why the time seemed too short to touch her for a moment.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao repeated rather loudly and impatiently.

The Okashira had, at least, responded by quickly putting his hand down his side. He was totally driven by her beauty. The moonlight illuminated the silk robe she was wearing - showing the curves her body she's never had; her face reminded him of the young lady who has had a rash and horrible temper before. But behold, that young lady was now transformed into a woman. "Misao," he spoke flatly. "It's getting colder. Let's return."

"What? I mean sure, Aoishi-sama!" she replied. And with a nod from him, she followed. _Well, it becomes colder whenever he's around._

As they walked among the stepping-stones, Misao noticed Aoshi's clenching and unclenching of his hand. She couldn't help wondering if his laying his hand on her shoulder for quite a while was responsible for this late response she received. Before they reached the last step, Aoishi stopped and turned his head to her. "Aoshi-sama, is there something wrong? Please tell me so - "

"Misao, before you leave tomorrow, be it known that I can no longer accompany you. You're already eighteen. You can go by your - "

"Aoshi-sama," Misao cut him. "Still, I need your guidance. I know that I already am an adult, but it doesn't mean that you'll just leave me on my own."

Aoshi knew that she would say this on her part. Yet, he should convince her. "Since the age of six, you have started your training as an _onmitsu._ There are even instances where you, alone , are sent on a mission."

Misao's mouth was hung open in his statement. She tried to compose herself after her shock. By closing her eyes, she knelt to the man she devoted and declared, "If that's an order from my Okashira, I will do it for the honor of you, Aoshi-sama . . . and the Oniwabanshuu."

"Very well. Your training starts at sunrise," Aoshi walked away from her and ended his words by saying, "and I'm certain you have prepared beforehand." And then he continued his silent strides until he was out of her sight.

 _He has left me again. Alone. Is he that strict, cold and distant to me?_ She stood up and stretched her arms out. As soon as Aoshi was out of earshot, she hollered, " _Great!_ He turned my 'vacation' into _training._ " As Misao was now back at the veranda of the now 'sleeping' inn - not the 'snoring' one as she had described it before - she discovered that she had quite slept for a few hours under the cherry tree then, by checking the clock.

 _Two forty-five._

"So he stood there watching me for a pretty good time. And I only have two hours and fifteen minutes to depart."

Unknown to her, Aoshi was still there - only cloaked in the shadows of the dark - covertly listening. With a content sigh, he felt relieved of her decision to go . . . _away._

 _That's it._ He quietly strode back inside the inn, but only to be halted by what he heard.

"How come can I enjoy the summer without him?"

* * *

 _I must leave before daybreak,_ Misao thought as she sent her last kunai straight to the dummy's head. _Perfect. Sounds that my kunai hit every weak point for the tenth time around._

The last five years she spent in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry training under the supervision of Aoshi and her late father's friend, Nenji Kashiwazaki, was a success for it greatly helped her in improving her skills as a female ninja. As expected and proven, she was now capable of fighting and defending herself - to the assurance of her family - at alarming situations.

"All right. Time to retrieve my favorite kunai from their victim," Misao spoke as she wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead with her blindfold. She lit a gas lamp inside the dim training hall. Its fire shone through the sharp edges of the blades pinned to the tall scarecrow dummy she had made the day before. Ten hits in all.

She lit another lamp and held them both in her hands. She has now a better view of her damage. The straws and wool stuffings were scattered all over the floor; the arms which held upward were downward; and its bent head was dropped on its stand, propped by her protruding blade. Her final throw was never that forceful as to mutilate its body.

Taking short steps toward the dummy, she pondered about what might have caused her blow to be powerful and harmful enough to endanger one's life. Was it the effect of her reluctant acceptance of the Okashira's command? When it came to him commanding her, she would at no time question his orders and even be dubious of them. She'd eventually carry out his commands as soon as possible. And she ended becoming his obedient, trustworthy and devoted follower - regardless of her appearing desperate to please her master. His order of sending her away for training sounded reasonable to her mind - but it conveyed nothing more but dumping her heart into the abyss. The thought of her Aoshi-sama abandoning her dawned Misao's mind.

 _Time check: four fifteen. Forty-five minutes to go._

She let out a long, deep sigh and placed the lamps aside; then picked up the artificial head and cautiously removed the metal. She did the same on the neck, chest, and abdomen of the mannequin figure; another two blades in the shoulders, knees and . . . groins. "I even aimed at them this far?" she gasped in astonishment. She was five yards away from the target - her farthest distance to date was only three yards. Thus, it was an achievement to her.

 _I don't know why in my head I made a dummy out of his image . . . Oh, Kami! What have I eaten to destroy that beauty so badly?_

"Wait, it's just his replica. Somehow, I'm an idiot for overreacting to such a thing whose sole duty is to be stabbed a hundred times to bring up my best."

"Ouch!" Misao was lost in thoughts before she could manage to detach her bleeding hands from gripping the blades. She had had never been slow to the uptake. The last thing she would do for this moment was to pull out the remaining two; burn the dummy, and grab her knapsack then run away without further hesitation to Tokyo.

She immediately tore the blindfold to two portions of cloth and nimbly wrapped them around her red hands. The bleeding had not ceased until she applied constant pressure to the bandaging. _Great thanks to Okon and Omasu for my first-aid training._

She sighed, remembering her days with those women who taught her when she was still a ninja on training. Those were the days when she was rather young, carefree and innocent.

 _Time check: Four twenty-five._

"I've little time. I gotta go." Tensely, with her fully packed knapsack on her shoulders, she took the doll away and scurried out of the room. Such horrid thing would be an insult to the eyes of the Okashira if he saw it.

Treading the hallways quietly and invisibly like the wind was new to her. She was used to being clumsy and careless when several times she attempted to eavesdrop on the conversations of Nenji and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu about something she herself should attend as a member, too - only to be shoved away by Shirojo and Kurojo.

That incident further pushed her into putting it to practice until she finally mastered it that she soon reached the exit after her struggle and management of dragging the doll she assumed lightweight. Sadly, to her dismay, she found the shoji doors latched with thick and weighty wooden bars. "No way! Has my training already begun?" Misao barked. This is unfair. Her shoulders hunched. She couldn't use her injured hands at this time, yet she should find another way to escape the inn just in time the sun placed the dummy aside and proclaimed, "My hands are disabled, but I'm no quadriplegic either!"

Determined as she was, she relaxed and collected all remaining chi she has. With a powerful "hyaa!" she threw a destructive flying kick toward the exit. Soon, a cloud of dust enveloped her as she landed on the lawn. She instantly rose up and got back up to running.

 _Goodbye, Kyoto. I'm on my way Tokyo!_


	2. Two

The high Tokyo sun cleared the firmament with its glowing radiance - so luminous that it almost blinded the people below it - making the day brighter and hotter.

Everybody seemed to be in a rush for another summer has come to the capital. Yes, the summer, a time and season when friends and relatives have the chance of visiting their loved ones and even tourists taking new treks and viewing the scenery in the city. People were scattered everywhere - in the souvenir shops and at the markets - but most have gathered at the train stations and post offices which were never far away from the other.

Inside the post office awaited columns of standing people who were growing impatient and tired of waiting and standing in the heat-conditioned place. It had struck half-past twelve in the afternoon already. Lunch Time. A young man thought when he heard his empty stomach growl. He was wearing a sleeveless and ragged black yukata and was seated on the floor with his arms folded in his chest and his back erect.

"Is this going to take for ages? I've been waiting here for hours and yet I still haven't sent the letter Kaoru 'the ugly' had demanded me! I'm slowly becoming a human statue just because of this slow and lowly service I've never experienced for the first time!" Yahiko complained loudly, causing all eyes to cast upon him.

Rather than look as a center of attention and humiliation, Yahiko stood up calmly and quickly stormed out from the office after the world in it changed into a clash of whispers and murmurs caused by his misconduct.

Embarrassment and irritation filled him as soon as he was outside. For this time, he was now in a busy crowd of leaving and arriving passengers getting on and off the train. He never minded about a number of people he passed and bumped on his way until he stumbled into someone who was in an afternoon rush.

The heavy impact of it sent Yahiko into the track. He lost his consciousness for seconds but was awakened by hearing the panicky screams of people deafening him. A man in his fifties shouted to him, "Boy!"A man in his fifties shouted, reaching out his arm to Yahiko. "Reach for my hand and get out of there!" But it didn't reach Yahiko's ears. His head was heavy and he felt numbness course throughout his body. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus them on a certain object. Right before he could recognize what it was, a man carried him away from the incoming train - _saving_ him.

The noises had stopped now. Yahiko found himself standing on the platform and people were shrouding him, asking if he were all right. He answered them with a nod. He could hardly believe it. He was just saved from his unanticipated death!

At a distance, he saw a man in a red-and-black kimono panting. Only his back could be seen and he was bathed in sweat. He wondered why and thought about it for a moment. He's the man who has just saved me! The answer struck his mind and he quickly dashed out from the crowd to thank him but only to discover that he was already gone - one like a burst bubble from nowhere - except his wide-brimmed straw hat that had been left afloat in the air. He caught it with his left hand and decided to take it home as a memento from his hero.

* * *

"Nah! I'm pretty sure I'll be scolded by Kaoru for failing again!" Yahiko muttered under his breath as soon as he reached the Kamiya Dojo, the former, now called the 'Himura Dojo'. It's too late in the afternoon and the sun is setting. I'm going to accept my fate for now.

Instead of seeing a monster-transformed Kaoru, he was suddenly embraced by her strong arms. She was in her usual purple kimono and pink obi. "Oh, Yahiko! Where have you been all this day? I told you since yesterday to only deliver the letter, not to go jumping everywhere finding trouble!" she exclaimed. Yahiko was never surprised at all. He had seen her like this before. When Kenshin was back to Tokyo alive, she almost cried and almost tripped from running towards him - to embrace her long-gone Kenshin. Yet over again, he was never spared from her 'whacking discipline,' as he used to call it.

"Look at yourself," she started pointing at his garment. "You look worse than a person who never took a bath," and continued, covering her nose, "and you're one now."

Yahiko lifted one of his arms and sniffed his armpit. He couldn't help sneezing from his noisome smell, for that morning he failed in taking a bath in fear of angering Kaoru for getting up late and for not washing the dishes last night like he promised her to do. He then walked towards the bathroom but Kaoru interrupted his thoughts, "Don't forget to scrub your skin and brush your teeth," she reminded.

Yahiko resumed his walking but was halted by her. He looked back, his brows furrowing. "What again? Would you like me to clean myself or not?"

She walked to his direction. "Well, by the way, you forgot to buy some tofu. And I believe you spent the money for this hat," she stated while holding the hat, which Yahiko had totally missed, with her forefingers. "Better explain after your bath. Kenshin, Kenji and I will be waiting . . . your lunch and dinner are waiting, too." Before he could speak, the woman already left him on his own.

 _Whatever._ "She always has the mouth of a mother. I'm sure Kenshin is overly patient yet loving that's why he still has the will to marry her."

"I heard that," Kaoru replied. "Don't wait for me to give you a lump again."

This was a warning Yahiko didn't ignore and with it, he agreed without any snide remarks. He entered the bath and started unwrapping himself and tossed his clothing to the laundry basket. He hung the hat into one of the holders. He dipped his grimy body into the warm soapy water in the wooden tub Kaoru prepared beforehand. Recounting the events of the day and pondering about the mysterious man in the blue kimono led him into a short sleep. The man he named his savior crossed his dream. He was familiar with him but he didn't know why. He had seen him before, but where? He shook the memory away and gently awakened himself to begin his cleaning. He brushed his teeth and quickly scrubbed away the thick dirt using a soft net throughout his body to remove the icky feeling. After it, he proceeded to massage his spiky hair with rice water using his fingertips and rinsed it thoroughly. Leaving the tub and drying himself completely with a clean towel, he changed into a simple hakama: white on top; black on the bottom. He arranged the cleaning materials and put them to their proper places before leaving - _with_ the hat.

Yahiko headed through the hallways and turned right to the dining room. The shoji door was half-opened and a topless, sake-smelling muscular man opened it and greeted him with his elbow resting on the edge. "Ah, Yahiko. You're a fully grown man, I hope? "

"Two years from now, I believe. " Yahiko spat out and slid past away from Sanosuke, ignored him and then headed to the table where Kaoru and Kenshin were seated. This act, however, did nothing to cease Sanosuke. It even furthered his scheme to annoy the young man and let the child in him get out. "Hey, can't you give your big brother a hug? C'mon . . . it's been a long time since I've seen the rest of you," he followed Yahiko's direction and rolled a fist on his head as he made a sit beside him.

"Sanosuke, our dinner is late and it's not a good time to mess with someone who is exhausted for the entire course of the day. Yahiko hasn't even touched his food although his gut grumbles already," Kaoru evenly stated. "Let us continue our dinner before we talk about the happenings of your day, Yahiko-san ."

"My wife's right, Sano. We better not let the food linger any longer. The meal will become cold," Kenshin added. "Kenji had finished his and was already asleep before you arrived, that he had"

"All right, everyone. Let's not waste this grace the great Kami has showered upon us and be grateful that we are well-provided."

"That's the only thing I heard from you which made some sense here," Yahiko commented as he reached for his bowl of rice. Sanosuke was pissed off but he regained his temper.

The night was spent by the four of them having dinner all together and ending it with merry stories from the latter's travelings in Mongolia and his experiences throughout the East Asia. He also took with him souvenirs from every country he had explored: porcelains and silk from China; wooden sandals from Taiwan; and the dorae and jade hairpins he bought in the stalls of Korea. Kaoru tried one of the hairpins by tying her hair and was overjoyed that it perfectly matched the color of her eyes. Yahiko was not only given a pair of sandals by Sanosuke, he was also given a dagger he purchased - when the shop owner claimed it to be Genghis Khan's - at an antique shop in Mongolia. His buddy, Kenshin, only wanted the sandals.

"Oh! I nearly forgot your new outfit!" he crowed. "Here, give this one a look," he handed over a with a maroon yukata. Kenshin rose up to change and returned for a few seconds later. The trio had their mouths agape at the new Kenshin before them.

"My dear, you look the most handsome husband I myself have had gotten married to!" Kaoru cheered with a peck on his lips. Yahiko turned his head to the opposite direction.

For a brief moment, Sanosuke stood up, cleared his throat and began after some seconds, "Anyway, I've almost forgotten about a missive from the Aoiya."

Having heard of this created a silent atmosphere in the residence. The three left were surprised. To break the silence, Kaoru inquired, "And when did you receive it?"

The news Sanosuke had told brought excitement to them, particularly Kenshin. Who would never be? It was five years ago when they last saw each other, aside from the picnic where the former never attended due to his escapades. Since then, they had never come back. Numerous things could have happened at the Aoiya during those years.

"Just this morning after I had arrived at the station," answered Sanosuke to Kaoru's question.

"So you had come much earlier than me, then?" Yahiko asked. "I know I should've not gone there if that had been the case."

"To be honest, I saw you there sitting on the floor comfortably while waiting impatiently."

Yahiko gasped in disbelief. " _Comfortably,_ huh? You could've approached me there so that I had come home earlier!"

"I thought you were to deliver a letter to Tsubame, so I just left you in your business. I heard she was on a vacation in Yokohama with _someone._ My eyes witnessed them," he stated.

This resulted in a heated dispute between the two of them. Yahiko hurried forward and sent a punch straight into Sanosuke's face, pushing him hard to the wall. "How dare you insult her in front of me with that telltale of yours!" he argued, holding the hurt Sanosuke in his collar. The latter pushed him back in retaliation but he didn't hit him, considering his age. Resisting Kenshin's help, he stood up and leaned forward to butt Yahiko yet his head met the floor, thanks to Kaoru.

"Enough! You two, return to your seats or else I'll kick you out of my dojo!" the mistress of the house demanded.

The men hastily took their seats at the threat of Kenshin's beloved. With Kaoru at the head of the table, they dared not look at her and to one another, either. Kenshin was seated opposite Kaoru's. Tapping the tabletop brought everybody's attention to him. He lifted a finger and suggested, "I think you better pass on the letter to me, Sano. You men are not in a good mood to read it, my wife ditto. Let me do the honor of reading your letter, my love ."

At Kenshin's request, he handed it over. They focused their attention and pricked their ears up to him once he tore the perforated side of the envelope. He then pulled out the folded paper, opened it and began reading.

 _Dearest Kaoru,_

 _Greetings from the Kyoto Oniwaban group! How are you faring?_

 _I'm very excited about seeing you and your family (especially Kenji) in Tokyo this summer vacation Jiya has permitted me. Great thanks to your letter! I'm very grateful for having such a friend like you! Without it, I'm sure he wouldn't accept my numerous reasons of training and sparring with Yahiko. I'm on my way in your place tomorrow afternoon. Right now, I'm preparing everything I need to take with me on my trip._

 _I'm looking forward into a new time with my long-time-no-see friends. Before I forget, Sanosuke dropped by the inn for a day or two (to be exact) and he had presents for us! He's even a good cook and I'd saved money because of his offer of delivering my message to you. Please give my regards to him and the others!_

 _Misao Makimachi_

"Misao-chan is as lively as ever, that she is. She tried her best in terms of convincing the old man into letting her travel alone in Tokyo," Kenshin noted after he read her missive to them.

"Okay boys, before we go to sleep, I want you to apologize to one another and forget what happened this night. Let's start with you, Yahiko," Kaoru said.

"I'm so sorry Sano for being rude toward you during your home arrival here. I know that you miss me as a kid but I just wanted to be respected. It's just that I didn't have my nap this afternoon," the young man apologized.

"I, too, am very sorry for enraging you. I know you're an adult now. I'm just trying to joke with you to lighten your mood but it further worsened. By the way, what I said earlier about the girl," Sanosuke paused and then continued, "was a lie."

They hugged each other with brotherly affection and then bowed to the Himuras for an apology. Yahiko was pettingly patted on his head by Kaoru, rather than being smacked.

"Since we are now in understanding, I believe we should go to our sleep. It's almost eleven and we have a big day tomorrow," Kenshin advised.

"All right, people. I hope you two learned your lesson," Yahiko finally grinned but this faded when Kaoru resumed speaking, "and Yahiko you are excused for explaining your failure this night only. Expect to do it tomorrow."

They wished their "good nights" and they headed to their quarters. Yahiko was the last person to walk to his room. He washed the plates and kitchen utensils and wiped them before putting them back into the dish rack. This was his penalty for thrice he missed doing it.

He lay himself down on his futon. He stared at the ceiling and tried to recount the events of his day. _It's a long day, indeed. Many things occurred today. I was rescued from death by a stranger - someone I couldn't meet again but one day, I know we would cross paths. He is accountable for the life I still bear to this time . . . I am indebted to him._

For several hours he couldn't help himself from thinking over his savior whose face he had never seen. And one question bugged his mind even more.

 _Just who is this stranger?_

Groaning in frustration, he forced his eyes shut and settled to sleep.


	3. Three

He could hardly deny hearing the repetitive words echoing inside his head.

 _How come can I enjoy the summer without him?_

It was dawn when Aoshi ascended to the temple for his morning ritual. Nobody has awoken yet. Only he witnessed the rays of the rising sun. To him, this was another day to meditate, as usual.

When he was only a few meters outside the temple, he stopped for a moment to let himself bask in the sunlight before he pushed the doors open. Perhaps, this was his way of filling himself with life and energy after her departure.

He sat in his accustomed position. Eyes shut, back straight and hands rested on his knees. The only sound heard inside was his breathing. And, unlike before, he had already eaten so that he could not bother the others.

He continued calming his body and mind through meditating. Inhaling and exhaling breaths in seconds, and freeing his troubled thoughts of things that he couldn't help thinking.

Everything does not seem on its own, he thought in the tranquil atmosphere of the temple. _Why is everything so silent? So lonely?_

Time passed when it struck to him that his tea was not brought to him at this moment yet. No sound of _her_ voice was heard. She was not around. The lack of life in her absence was unbearable. It kept him restless in just a few days without her.

A loud knock forced his eyes to open. "Aoshi-san, it's Omasu. I brought your tea. May I come in?"

Disappointment filled him. Nevertheless, he just shut his eyes close to cover it before he answered Masukame in the affirmative. How could he be so longing for her to think that she would be the one to deliver his tea?

Hearing a 'yes' from him allowed Masukame to enter with a tray of jasmine tea. She walked toward him with soft steps, careful not to disturb him from meditating. She settled down and placed the tea set in front of him. Then, she poured some tea in his cup and handed it to him with a bow. He accepted it while his eyes were still closed and thanked her.

"Aoshi-san," Masukame said as she couldn't help saying it in the strange silence that dominated in the room. "Forgive me to ask you of this, but you seem to be unwell. I knocked many times yet you didn't answer 'til now."

"Aa," he said with a sip of his tea.

"That _word_ again," Masukame groaned. "How could you be so boorish to answer me in just one word?"

At last, he opened his eyes and faced her. "Had you asked the matter directly, I could've said better." He went on sipping his cup until it was empty.

Masukame's expression grimaced. But she mustn't show it to the Okashira, so she just heaved a sigh and said, "It's all about Misao."

Aoshi put his cup down in the tray. "We've already finished discussing that matter with Okina and the others as well, haven't we?"

Masukame stayed silent, unable to say something when an 'issue' instead of just a 'matter' was already talked about with the Oniwabanshuu.

He further continued, adding coldness of tone in his voice. "And what is the relativity of my being unwell to Misao?"

Her hands clutched on her knees. "I don't know if you know what you're talking," she said, raising her watery eyes at him. "I'm sorry to say this to you, but I think you're too cold to be even cared for by Misao. You've been acting like nothing has changed at all."

Aoshi only looked at her with complete indifference. Masukame, thinking he was angry to make an answer, excused herself. She picked the tray and was nearing to exit when the Okashira said:

"If you believe me selfish enough for her to even take care of me, you're wrong."

But that did not take place - and Aoshi never said anything. Only did the onmitsu stop in an anticipation that he would prove her wrong-that he truly did care. He just remained glued on the floor.

She went out of his view with a frustrated attempt. No one had had ever succeeded to make their boss admit what his feelings were, not even Nenji Kashiwazaki.

 _Good heavens, why is she stuck with this man who doesn't show any sign of love?_ thought Masukame. _Misao, I can't believe you agreed to his plan! Are you idiot?_

The woman huffed with pity at her friend's choice. But she had nothing to do. It was Misao's decision, not hers.

Masukame went inside the dining room and joined the other Oniwaban for breakfast on the table and sat beside Omine. "I could've slapped this tray straight to his face if only he hadn't been the Okashira."

Everyone went down in the dumps at the news. Mission failed.

"And if only it hadn't been for Misao's sake!" Masukame finally let out her tears and anger.

"Don't be sad though. At least, you tried." Omine consoled as she brushed her friend's back to relieve her.

"It takes a thousand tries to try one's patience."

The men and women all stared at the late Okashira's friend. "You should stop. We never know when Aoshi's patience would end to you who ceaselessly ask him."

Masukame stopped crying at once in realization. "But what about Misao?"

"It all lies in destiny. We're not capable of dictating what our lives could be, who are friends and enemies would be . . . we can't even know what lies ahead of us," he said while rubbing his goatee.

"It's up to Kami-sama, then?" asked Omine.

"No one else, but Him. Therefore, we should lay what troubles and worries us and have faith in Him."

At Kashiwazaki's wise adage, everyone all settled and resumed their meals. After all, this day should be started afresh.

* * *

It was something that never happened in his mind. The memory from a day in the usual buzzing capital was replaced by a new experience in a moment.

A moment of realization perhaps. But for him, it was enough to wake him up and get himself to reality and spur him to immediate action. After all, it wasn't a waste of effort if it was doing the right thing.

A man wearing the mask of a foreigner had kept his eyes off from the people he passed. His strides fast-paced and held in them the urgent desire to get into the meeting on time.

No sooner did he arrive at the gate of his master's mansion. Though it was still early in the morning, he was determined that today _was_ the day. He did not mind his coming to his boss a bother. He thought it best to confront him face-to-face about his final decision to go and be gone with the wind soon after this meeting.

And this would be his _last._

His last responsibility. His last day. His last guilt.

Of crimes he had wished he could've undone had he not strayed from his path of finding his true self. Yet again, he had let himself repeat his previous mistakes and dwelt with the horrors he had had experienced from his horrible childhood that until now, he found it hard to deal with.

 _Perhaps he's right, perhaps he's not. I still haven't found it as of yet . . . ._

A ghost of a smile tug from the corners of his mouth and he cast a glance at the watchtower, pulling something out from his yukata and waving it over the air.

A whistle was heard and the grating of metals allowed Okita Taiko entrance of the place.

The guards opened the gate and escorted him inside the luxurious home of his boss. The shiny marble floor complemented the glistening lights and chandeliers. The grandeur of the place was incomparable. In fact, the owner was a multi-millionaire who did nothing but get stuck with his business.

His escorts led him into their master's and left him behind the heavily lidded doors. The room was dim with only a few lights present.

"It's a wonder that you're not wearing your hat," his boss observed the man's features through his reflection in the windows. "Can I ask why you are out so early without notice?" he asked, seated in his high swivel chair which was facing away from him.

"I've come to resign from the position as your right-hand guard."

The chair spun and his boss faced him. "You have served for almost two years under my family. I have provided you with everything you need and want," he said sternly. "Why are you resigning so soon?"

"Your other right-hand has become clumsily active during the off-days." His master seemed to listen so he continued. "Aposaga's made a scene at the station which he shouldn't."

"Then pray, Taiko. What is it that he shouldn't?"

"He raised his strength to a young lad and almost took his life," Taiko said. "It was so much of a trouble he's gotten us into -"

"But you _saved_ him," his boss supplied. "That is good to hear, Okita-san."

Taiko only chuckled. "That's so ironic of you, Takeishi-sama. I did save him. It was the just thing to do, what other else should there be? Oh, I've never heard -"

"You disappoint me, son. I never took you for one who'd interfere with my other business."

 _I was right, then. You've ordered the assassination._ "Never heard it was another mission though," Taiko continued, fists clenching. He was angry but tried not to show it with a fake smile plastered on his face. "But oh? I never took you'd kill someone in place of the designated target," he stated, words filled with venom and mockery.

It only took a few words from him before Takeishi lost his cool and threw a dagger at the former's face. Taiko was fast enough to evade it within a second before it would pin his head to the wall and make a bullseye. For now, a real smile graced Taiko as he snickered in disappointment. _Bad shot, master. Should've tried better._

Withdrawn in fury, Takeishi pushed his seat aside letting it bump to the doorknobs and locking them in the process. "Do you know what you've done? You left a trace of yourself! Your hat, where is _it_?"

"It's nowhere to be seen. But it's just ordinary, so try not to worry. There are lots of it in the market. Everybody wears it particularly this sunny, sultry summer," answered Taiko and turned his gaze toward the window. "Before I forget Takeishi-sama, thank you for the 'everything' you think a son could be grateful of," he said and jumped below to the courtyard. Only his last words of "Good day, Takeishi-san" was heard as their sounds faded soon after.

Taiko Okita had fled away before Takeishi could summon his guards. The best bodyguard he had was now gone. It was a loss to his power and influence. He could only have his men killed if not spared by this excellent henchman in the country whom he trusted and relied on the most.

"If Aposaga had only handled the matter properly, this wouldn't have happened!"

Out of nowhere, a tall, bulky man barged into the room, banging the double doors as he made his way to approach him. "Aposaga Saigo reporting, Takeishi-sama."

His gruff voice and uncalled for appearance annoyed his master. "What brings you here? I haven't called for you."

Aposaga scratches his head in wonder. "But Taiko told me so."

"Find him and bring him back _alive._ Ask no questions. You're dismissed."

The bodyguard nodded and departed for the search, leaving only Takeishi cursing under his breath the whole day.

 _Fools!_

* * *

Aposaga and his men had long been gone for their search party in the capital.

"We should keep on searching. We can't stop until we find him and bring him back to our family . . . back to Master."

From dawn, they started searching. They searched and searched, never even taking a break from their wild sheep chase of the brother he had known for the past five years.

Despite his intuition telling him that he would never return, his Master's insistence was never to be refused - Takeishi-sama's decision should not be questioned.

They roamed every place of activities of the former right-hand guard, where he would always spend his pastime. The marketplace, the post office, the train station and even the Red Light District they searched.

 _Everywhere there are people anyway, just to find him._ He knew Okita Taiko would always jump around in busy, buzzing crowds.

Like that kid would even resort to the last possible place I could think of. I've never seen him flirtin' with other gals but her.

A fit of rage and jealousy were what he felt thinking all over them. He was best friends with him and her. But how could he destroy their almost three years of friendship within a moment?

"The past has passed,' he would always try to say every time he remembered it. The whole thing shattered his heart that broke their friendship.

 _C'mon, you have to move on from that silly thing they call 'love'!_

Saigo was tired. Tired of this and that, yet he chose to stay. But not only was he tired, he was also angry - angry about his discreet mission Taiko wasn't supposed to know - angry at himself for failing a simple task.

But more precisely, he was angry with his best friend, confidant, rival and at the same time, his now archenemy. . . .

 _Okita Taiko._

* * *

 _No Taiko here. No Taiko there. No Taiko everywhere._

Noon passed and they stopped to recline at a nearby inn in the Red Light District. There was no choice left. The place just suited their worn out bodies from their pursuit of a lost family member was no choice left. Although their presence alarmed the owner and the resident geishas as per their unexpected appearance, they received their visitors as they were very important people to the owner's business.

"Milord!" exclaimed Kurenai, the owner of the inn. "What brings you and the men here? Need some _'warm-ups'_?"

He could see the grin reveling in the old woman's face. Her invitation was tempting but they didn't come here for that. "No, thank you, Nai-san. But we just came here for some rest and a little tea, if you please."

His men were displeased rather than be appeased. "And if I may add, my men are a 'lil bit bored . . . perhaps your daughters can give them some _'warm-ups'_?" he said, tossing gold coins on the table.

Kurenai bowed with a smile and called for some geishas to tend to them for the time being much to Saigo's men's pleasure.

They were led to an exclusive room reserved only reserved to Takeishi's men and no sooner, meals and tea were served to the group and the geishas were clinging themselves to Saigo's men.

Saigo only cherished his cup of tea and went outside of the room and paced the dimly lighted hallways and stopped at a panel of shoji doors where a huge woman's shadow was behind, forming from the fiery glow of the lit candles inside the room.

"I'm coming in."

"Enter."

The doors slid open and Saigo stepped into the Mistress's audience room. He sat himself down and set his cup of tea down to pour some sake. "Good evening, Nai-san. It's good to see you again."

"I know that you and your men didn't come here for mere entertainment and relaxation," Kurenai said, putting a cigarette in her thin lips and lighting it. And she continued, puffing a smoke ring into the air, "aside from business and such and such from your boss Takeishi of course."

Saigo's lips formed into a smirk. "Age does not defy your senses." He braced another drink of sake, "You're as clever as ever, just like your daughter."

"If you please Aposaga-sama, do not even bring Mai into the topic. She's still too young - "

"Yet you're still letting her see him every time of the day like there's no tomorrow!" he roared, smashing his cup and throwing the table off of the room.

The Mistress made no reaction but only closed her eyes from his fit. He got up from his seat and turned his back to Kurenai. "Once I see her again meeting up with Taiko, I'll make sure that her eyes will witness his end."

He left with his threatening words, leaving the Mistress Kurenai shaking in silent fear of what would happen to her dearest daughter in the days that would follow.

 _Mai, be careful with your heart. Don't let that love bring us to our own downfall._

Hurried footsteps approached the room. "Lady Nai! What did that goon do here? Did he hurt you?"

The worry of one of her daughters brought the Mistress to embrace her for comfort and give her a reassuring squeeze. "Suki, you must not worry about me. Aposaga-sama was just upset with your sister's affection to another man."

"Thank Kami you're safe, Nai-san. Aposaga-sama and his men left not so long ago. They seemed to be in a hurry, madam," Suki told, relieved that nothing bad had happened to their mother. She then came to her aid and helped the Mistress get up on her feet. "You should rest by now, Nai-san. You seem stressed out from the day's events," she hoisted her up slowly and called for her other sisters to help their mother and clean the messed up room.

Kurenai, the Mistress of the family, said nothing but complied to her daughter's orders, which she should have ordered, but had not. Her daughters swarmed around her and carried her to her private quarters to rest.

Seeing Suki and her daughters worried and afraid was not good - either was seeing her daughter Mai with Taiko.


	4. Four

"Kenshin dear, make sure all the preparations are made. Misao-chan's coming this time of the day!" Kaoru cheerfully said as she was about to leave the dojo for the train station. "And Kenji's in his room sleeping anyway."

"Of course, darling. I'll tend to him. Trust me, everyone has prep - "

"Is there something wrong?" Kaoru worriedly asked but as she noticed that Kenshin was smiling, she turned her head and was surprised to see a figure she herself was very familiar with.

Kaoru's feet were already taking her towards the gates of the dojo to greet the girl - no, _woman_ \- she once knew.

"Misao-chan! How years have passed before I've even imagined that you're - you' -"

"A woman. C'mon Kaoru, don't cry like that!" Misao said. "I'm here now. Don't you dare say you're pregnant again? For I've never seen your tears flood like that, _ow!"_ Kaoru hugged her tightly before Misao knew it.

"You girls should get inside so everyone would know about the news," Kenshin said behind the pair. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but you'll enjoy more once you two are inside."

The women agreed and walked into the dojo, with Kenshin lagging behind for carrying Misao's weighty baggage. When they opened the doors, a loud and welcoming cheer greeted them inside. "Welcome back, Misao!"

Misao could no longer suppress her gladness of seeing everyone again. "My, you don't know how much I miss you guys," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be a crybaby, weasel. You miss me, don't you? _Ouch!_ _"_

Misao had grabbed Yahiko into a headlock. "Indeed! I miss having you around," she chaffed while rolling a fist into his head.

"Sigh . . . It seems someone has forgotten me," Sanosuke chimed.

She dropped Yahiko hard on the floor and gave the latter a warm hug. "Of course, I do, a wanderer ."

"We should give Miss Misao a break. I'm sure you're still tired Misao-san." Kenshin intervened. "Your room is upstairs, three rooms to the left," Kenshin offered.

Misao smiled at his concern. He's never changed ever since he wed Kaoru-san.

"Alright. I know Misao-chan needs a rest. But anyway, you changed a lot," Sanosuke remarked.

Misao rolled her eyes at his comment and flipped her hair. She ascended the stairs with Kenshin lugging her baggage. "People change as the years pass by, idiot," she said while taking slow, silent steps up. "I might not be the 'weasel girl' you used to describe before. This time, I am different. But," she paused, and turned her head slightly, "I'm still the Misao everyone knows."

Sanosuke fell silent for a few seconds. "You hit me right, Misao." He took steps backward and felt for the doorknob then he turned it open. "I'm gettin' a bit surprised since you've arrived," he waved a goodbye and left the group with a curt nod. "See ya."

Kenshin smiled despite the weight on his back. "He would be searching for a sake outside, probably."

Misao chuckled and waved a hand to Kaoru and Yahiko before she resumed her stepping lest she'd be torturing Kenshin's limbs.

They were now on the second floor and had lastly reached her room. Kenshin put down the bag and stretched his arms awhile. "Here's your room. Kaoru will bring you food later."

"Thanks, Kenshin-san. But I'm afraid it will only get cold. I know everyone seems a little bit tired right now from preparing, cleaning and everything. I need rest, so do all of you."

"Okay. But if you need anything, you're free to ask. You're always welcome, Misao-chan." Kenshin replied but swiftly added, "I mean, Misao-dono, you're welcome anytime. That you always are," he bowed and walked away downstairs.

Left now on her own, Misao entered her quarters and threw her heavy bag aside. She lied down and used it as a substitute for a pillow. At last, I finally made it here. The train station's a mess of many crowds, yet I managed to pass behind them but this one person.

 _Brrrrggghhh!_

Misao heard her stomach roar and her body twisted in pain.

"Ouch!" she hissed and clutched her abdomen. "Oh yes. I didn't eat anything back at the Aoiya. And I haven't started doing it, yet."

 _I guess I shouldn't have refused Kenshin-san's offer - but I'm afraid Kaoru-san cooked it._

* * *

"This meal tastes like heaven!"

Those words Misao gaily exclaimed curved Kaoru's lips into a smile. It was obvious that Misao heartily enjoyed her meal.

She was busy arranging the bowls and platters the onmitsu had used before putting them in the sink for washing. "Take your time, Misao. I won't be able to finish this 'til you're done." _These utensils look like they're already cleaned . . . I mean, cleaned only through Misao's all-round tongue and finger lick!_ Kaoru laughed offhandedly at the thought.

"By the way, who cooked this excellent dish?" she asked despite her ravenous eating.

Kaoru's fancy was blurred in a minute. She was awakened at Misao's abrupt inquiry of the meal's cook. So she paused her work to reply, with a little hesitation. "Um, it's - "

"It's no doubt that Kenshin made this, of course," answered Misao herself. "Besides, he's never cooked anything that is unappetizing."

A plate slipped from Kaoru's wet, soapy hands.

That instant made Misao break from her lunch to grab the plate before it touches the floor. _Do the ninja moves,_ as she's always been told by her Gramps.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" Misao worriedly asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that. . . ah, er. . . I can't hold it!" she just blurted out of her choice of words. "And why are you still holding that plate? That's the last one. Give it to me."

Misao didn't make a move. She only gave Kaoru an arched brow. There was really something wrong in between the two ladies. Even an ordinary person can sense it.

"Misao you heard me. You give that last plate. Next, I'll rinse it off. And my dish washing is finished. What's difficult in that, Misao?"

Misao didn't acknowledge her question. Instead, she replied, "Answer my question first before I answer yours."

 _How dare she . . . ._ Kaoru's patience was wearing. Her hands balled into tight fists that she couldn't notice they were getting red. _Oh, Kami. She's still the sixteen-year-old Misao I knew._ _Stubborn. But not this aggravating._

The afternoon was still aglow, but it seemed that it had been suddenly overshadowed in grayness as the tension between the two women increased. They got into staring at each other for a few minutes that passed between them.

At long last, one has finally conceded.

 _She got me . . . for the first time in two years_. "Right. You slap me right . . . to my face in just saying . . . " Kaoru couldn't hold it much longer. The tears that she resisted have fallen.

"You are the first girl friend who offended me for the first time," Kaoru paused for a while to sneeze, then continued, "aside from that fox." She was referring to Megumi Takani, the doctor who was previously stuck on her Kenshin.

"What did I say that makes me similar to Megumi? I can't even do - oh my . . . ." Misao gasped upon realizing what she had said earlier.

It's no doubt that Kenshin made this, of course. Besides, he's never cooked anything that is unappetizing. Those were the exact words that slipped from her careless tongue. "I never meant my reply to go that way. I-I-I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I should've kept my mouth shut and considered eating the food."

No response.

"By food, I-I-I mean , the food you pr-prepared, of course! To say honestly, it was the bestest of the best food I've tasted and eaten!" Misao hurriedly added, feeling that her friend was still down in the mouth. Oh please, Kaoru. C'mon. Respond!

She waited . . . waited for no response at all.

Kaoru's sobs only grew. They were getting loud that Misao could think of nothing more to do but repeat her apology.

She kneeled down before her crying friend and bowed apologetically. "I know I said something . . . but I didn't know it would be that offensive to you," she said with her forehead still in contact with the floor. "Again, I'm sorry ."

Misao's voice was almost silent when she uttered those last three words. It sounded like she had committed a big mistake to Kaoru. Truly, Misao was stubborn, but this stubborn to buy her an apology? No girl friend has done this, except her.

"Misao, you don't have to kneel like this long," Kaoru said, feeling a bit sorry for making her friend kneel in front of her like a servant. "I'm not a master anyway," Kaoru stated as a reason to make her rise, yet Misao remained kneeling. So she added teasingly, ". . . not like your very own Aoshi-sama ."

It was reason enough to let the devoted follower jolt up in embarrassment. Kaoru knew it unfriendly to laugh at someone apologizing; but in her own view, she got her sweet revenge by saying it. The deep blush blooming in her friend's face was evident. The ninja girl could barely hide it from view. That even made her bury her face on her knees.

"Fair as square now, eh? Bet you have nothing more to say back then, " Kaoru teasingly told Misao. "Come now. It's okay. I was just . . . let's say, 'overreacting'?"

Misao slowly rose from her position. "So was I. I'm not as composed as a ninja should be."

Her redness disappeared in a sudden. She stood, but her posture stoop when she spoke. Her sadness was soundly heard.

Kaoru was getting worried. It was now she who said something not good to sadden her. How she had turned the tables!

"Uhm . . . Misao, I was just joking. Hehe, you know jokes are to lighten up one's moods, right?" She reasoned, her words filled with regret. "I'm so sorry."

"I think Aoshi-sama was right of sending me off on my own. I should be grateful for him having so much a great patience he could extend for so long a time. Grateful must I be. Grate - "

"Grateful must you be to have me as your friend!" Kaoru cut in on her sentence before she could finish, followed by a tight hug that nearly brought them both to topple hardly on the floor. But thankfully, she was quite strong to carry their weights.

She extended her hand and was glad she accepted. "Come now, Misao. Lighten up! It's your first day here in us. For five years, we haven't met you, seen you, or even just heard about you and Shinomori's progress. Didn't you know how sick of waiting we've become since you were away for a while? It was like we've lost a family member."

Misao looked up at her like an elder sister. She smiled and said, "It was very thoughtful of you, Kaoru. Yes, we haven't seen each other for long. And even Aoshi-sama . . . wait, what have you just said before?" Her face had turned red again.

Kaoru just split her side in extreme laughter. She couldn't help herself from holding it. Sure, Misao is a woman, but she still acts like a naughty sixteen-year-old. Add to that the fact she cannot make her reactions inconspicuous to others. That's a ninja thingy, right?

"Oh Misao, how you tickled every tip of my bones!" she exclaimed, then got back to herself and cleared her throat. "Ahem. I'm so sorry. I should stop laughing by now. And yes, I haven't washed your last plate and I forgot to wipe dry the finished ones, too," Kaoru said.

"Is that so?" Something ideal sparked in Misao's thought. "Well, how about I do the wiping clean of the plates and returning them to the rack as a sense of gratitude for your delicious, yummy treat you prepared for me instead?" bargained Misao.

"Does that mean we're quits fighting?"

Misao nodded in approval. The noisy and melodramatic quarrel that happened to them in the kitchen blurred in a few minutes after forgiving each other. The two women embraced themselves as they reminisce the times that have gone in the five years of separation.

 _Clang!_

The clattering noise brought the pair to an abrupt stop. "What was that?" Misao asked. "Someone must have gotten into the dojo. I gotta - "

"No, Misao," Kaoru interjected. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the two rowdy heads out there are doing something my husband can't easily handle."

Misao calmed down a bit. At least, nothing of an emergency requiring muscles and knuckles are needed - only a little sermon from mistress Himura.

"Okay. . . I think I'll just finish the chore," she replied with a snort.

Kaoru skipped through the sliding doors without closing them. She almost slipped on her toes to the glossy flooring of their dojo after a rigorous cleaning in preparation for Misao's arrival. And thankfully, she didn't bump her head hard on the floor unlike the former. Although it was believed that the ninjas, particularly the Oniwabanshuu should be careful, Misao for once never failed in making slipups such as when she first entered the kitchen for replenishment from the journey.

Kaoru had dashed the last turn in the hallway and stopped on her footing before she could barge herself unceremoniously into the room.


	5. Five

"It was so freaking fast, I swear."

Yahiko said as he gulped another drink in his cup. "I've never even had the chance to see his face. . . and even thank him."

He wanted to speak more, but he already began coughing mouthfuls of water he took from the now empty jug.

"Man, slow down. I know you're both confused and damned shocked back there as right now," told Sanosuke to Yahiko when he rubbed the youth's back to relax him. For Kami's goodness! What made him drink a jug of five liters in just three minutes? "And don't ya think you mockin' substitute water for sake to soothe your uneasy nerves."

He tried to joke - to no success. He could only struggle to keep the jug out of his reach; the latter was still desperate to grab another un-thirsty drink. He was now on a jug-of-war against Yahiko.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said. "I know you're too excited to get overreacting. We know you have something more to tell." His words were of no effect to him either.

The two remained undisturbed to their war. One would not give up on their hold of his trophy: the ceramic jug. Kenshin couldn't even get his hands on either of them.

"I'm sorry, bro. I know this isn't sake but for the _sake_ of Japan's sake, stop it!"

The jug-of-war they were playing came to an end. Sanosuke had been won over by his impatience. Exasperatedly, he perchance to snag the jug and threw it away to cease their senseless fight.

"What's the matter _here_?" a feminine voice asked.

Sanosuke turned his head to acknowledge the appearance of Kaoru. His anger has only been dissipated to be replaced by fear of seeing another trouble, so was Yahiko.

"What's with this broken ceramic? How could you three drink this early?" broke Kaoru in a fit of rage.

"It's only water, my love," Kenshin answered despite his weariness of being a referee in every fight. He then hurriedly got into sweeping the shattered remains of the ceramic and put them away to safety.

"See? Easy as that. And for now," he paused and breathed deeply. "I would like everyone to take their seats around the table so that Yahiko could begin."

"Try this one more time. We can't get to know your story back there if you're antsy and fidgety," Sanosuke flatly stated. "Don't test my patience . . . or wear it down to the ground."

Misao had arrived just in time before Yahiko could begin. He let her sit first and requested the others to explain to her briefly about yesterday's incident. When the brief explanation was done, she nodded her head towards Yahiko and he took the hint. As he started, he inhaled deeply then closed his eyes.

He calmed himself and focused his mind on the scene where he was saved from apparent death. Then he began:

"It was a sunny day. As soon as I left the post office, the surroundings were covered with more people in and out of their way in a fast-track pace."

"So it was rush hour when I left there?" asked Sanosuke.

Yahiko huffed at his interruption, yet he politely replied, "Yeah, it was. So to continue, someone bumped into me. I don't know who, but since the force of impact was powerful, I'm pretty sure the man who knocked me over was a big guy.

"I was . . . I think, unconscious for a plenty of time. My head was a little dizzy. Trying to open your eyes after a good knockout was proven painful. Even now, the pain still resides.

"You better not worry, though," Yahiko told his listeners. "I only received a few abrasions from my fall - but they were already tended by a local nurse back there." When concerned looks were still brimming in their eyes, he pulled up the sleeves of his kimono to show his wounds had healed to assure them.

"Now back to the story, my field of vision was clouded by encircling stars around my head. Add to that the echoing voices of screaming people on a panic attack.

"Soon, I saw a man . . . or more appropriately a humanitarian reaching his hand out for me. I didn't understand at first why he was doing it like he's damn crazy . . . until I caught a glimpse of something coming forward me.

"I tried to get up with all the remaining strength I've got, but it was useless. I was awfully slow on the uptake. I didn't quickly realize it was an incoming train advancing at a fast rate.

"Lying there helpless on the rails of death, I shut my eyes. That way, I could only hear the reverberating sound of the train's engine competing with the deafening shouts of people.

"I could only pray to Kami and let you know I'd be leaving soon . . . that I'll miss you a lot guys . . . then, as if Kami heard me - a miracle happened. My eyes fluttered open only to blink a thousand times in disbelief - Kami Almighty spared my life! I was alive and someone saved me . . . ."

"Guess it's the man with the straw hat who's had saved you."

"You're definitely right, Sano. It all happened in a split second. I could've thanked him only if it hadn't been for the throng of people swarming all 'round me. Sad to say, though, on my part . . . how I wish I'd seen his face."

Yahiko's narration ended and it was clear to the household why he was late the day before and why he took so much care and attention to the straw hat - the only remembrance his anonymous hero left him.

"Wait, Yahiko. What was he wearing anyway?" Misao asked out of the blue.

"As far as I remembered, a pair of red-and-black kimono. He was facing me back. That's the only thing I could tell you about."

Misao's eyes were full of questions, Yahiko observed. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Maybe I was just burnout from traveling."

When Misao asked no more questions, Kaoru proposed the men to be dismissed and do whatever they wanted at their free time. She turned to her female companion, "You too, Misao. You seem to be spacing out lately. She put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze."You should retire for the rest of the day."

And when they left, only she and her husband remained. She took her seat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"A whole lot happened in just a day before Misao arrived. I think there's something waiting for us since we never did any new these past two years."

Kenshin smiled at this. "I guess so, my love."

They remained still in this position under the glow of the setting sun.

* * *

 _Three days earlier . . . ._

"Goodness! I've never arrived at a busy station like this!" Misao exclaimed as soon as she got out of the train.

All around her were the enormity of passengers who had just newly gotten off the same train she commuted. "I shouldn't have wondered. It's the peak season."

Her correct perception drew her attention to her baggage and back to the people. "'Kay. Got to get through with this obstacle."

Misao went on passing through them at ease with her flawless movements; although she had a heavy bag, just a few sidesteps were enough to evade the obtrusive crowd without bumping into anyone. But along her way, she went carefree that she had become overconfident and had forgotten she was still within the rush hour.

Eventually, she hit herself hard into someone else which brought her feet off the ground.

Misao let out a screech at the sudden trip she never expected to take place. But how about never expecting that she would be caught in her waist and arms protectively by a one-a young lad to say appropriately, or more appropriately, a gentleman of his endangered race?

What was more, her eyes locked on his own. _Kami, is this for real? He's so damn gorgeous!_

"Are you alright, miss?"

Misao was brought back to her senses. "Um . . . yeah . . . sure," she said and quickly let go of his hold to conceal her red-hot face. It almost matched the red robe of his kimono. "Thank you."

She dared not look him in the eyes again in fear that she would _fall_ \- which could be distracting to her. She tried to lift her eyes a little and saw his youthful face. His eyes were beautiful but his smile was _more,_ perhaps it was the most beautiful among his features.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left alone in the middle of a crowd."

Misao couldn't help herself from blushing.

"Can I accompany you for a while? Your baggage looks heavy," the young man offered. He was already holding Misao's baggage when he said that before she could protest. And there was nothing she could speak out of her gaping mouth.

Who would refuse a gentleman's help anyway? The pretty little lady here of course willingly agreed to his offer and let him do the honor. And together, they started walking away from the busy network of people from the in and outs of the station, with him grabbing hold of her wrist in which Misao was barely awake to let go.

Time was fleeting fast between the two of them already when he spoke again. "My name's Okita Taiko by the way. You?"

"Misao. Makimachi Misao. I come from Kyoto," she replied. Finally, she talked, remembering her family back there, especially the members of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu including her Jiiya, Okon, Omine, Shiro and Kuro, and their Okashira.

 _Shinomori Aoshi._

"Something the matter?" her newfound friend asked, worried to see a sudden change in her face.

"Nothing . . . it's just that I missed _him_ already."

"Oh?" Taiko quirked a brow. "So you traveled all the way here for your fiance," he said, his smile partly dissipating.

"Huh? No - _not_ what you're thinking! I mean _them._ " She then quickly added, "My family back in Kyoto. I really missed them so much."

Though it would be reasonable that she longed for her family back in the former capital, her heart was also longing for the man she loved.

"Glad to know," Taiko said, a glint evident in his eyes.

Somewhat taken in surprise at his reply, she could not help raising her voice. "What?" Misao blurted. "Are you implying that you're happy to know I'm single?"

She was about to punch him square to the face for his rudeness. But he only beamed her a smile. "We're out."

But knowing that they were not in the busy crowds anymore, and he was carrying her baggage despite its heaviness; plus his undeniable charming smile that adds to his gorgeousness, surely, she did not and would not.

Taiko handed her things to the chauffeur. "It's a pleasure meeting you Misao-chan." He bowed in courtesy and put on his straw hat she didn't notice was hanging just behind his back, tied to a thin, almost invisible string until they were outside. Like who would mind inspecting what a person wore over time? It was wide-brimmed which overshadowed his face.

And before she could thank him, he already turned away from her. He was gone, nowhere to be sighted in another crowd where there were many people who also wore hats like his. Maybe he returned to the station to catch his last trip?

"Misao it's late!" the driver of the carriage shouted at her in a demanding and almost impatient tone.

The young woman turned to face the angry man. How did he know her name anyway? And why would he be so angry with his passenger who would pay him for his service? Those were the questions she couldn't answer herself.

She looked around the environment surrounding her and things slowly began to blur. The first thing she knew, the face of the driver had become distorted and had changed into that of Yahiko.

* * *

Misao's vision was becoming clear from the memory when she realized what was really happening in the present.

 _"Misao wake up!"_ Yahiko was now yelling straight to her ears.

Her eyelids flung open. She jerked right up on reflex and accidentally hit Yahiko's head without knowing it. "Damn it, Yahiko! It's too early!" Too annoyed she was to curse him for disturbing her beautiful dream . . . or rather, her beautiful sleep in the morning. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Duh! You're rather too early for lunch," Yahiko retorted, rubbing his aching head. "It's half-past eleven already."

He placed his arms akimbo and was about to reprimand her for almost cracking his skull. "And there are - " But having received no response since only the shoji door wide open and the gust of wind answered him, he was just left with himself to clean the mess Misao had left. "Visitors?"Yahiko said, completing his statement to himself.

Misao skipped through the halls in a hurry, for one thing struck her mind: she had neither started nor finished any work since sunrise. As an adult, she should be responsible. And being responsible requires getting up before the first rays of the sun show up. That was one of the many responsibilities, or better called 'obligations' not only as a member of the Oniwabanshuu but also as a responsible woman now that she has reached the adult stage.

And what about her dream? It was not a dream at all. It happened days ago and it was something she should have told the Himura family and the others. And after what Yahiko had told them yesterday, she was certain it was _him._ What brought her to hesitation?

 _Maybe it was just a coincidence?_

Her socks were peeling themselves off of her feet. But she kept on running despite the risks of slipping off the floor and endangering herself. But as she turned around a corner and was about to slide open the shoji door, it was suddenly opened and her socks have gone off, sending her to stumble forward face first.

It was a sure hard hit. A few stars appeared in her field of vision right after.


	6. Six

Morning had graced its rays into the windows of the train. The view of Tokyo was just a glimpse away and it would only take less than a few minutes to be there.

Only a few passengers had this trip back to the capital. Unlike this time, summer is nearing to its end within two weeks, so was another tram to return to their dwellings and regular doings. Days had gone by rather quickly without the people's notice and their preoccupied ventures had taken control over them in the ending season.

And in particular, one _single_ lady.

She was far from being home for three weeks, almost a month already. Her early summer vacation was supposed to be spent in the Red Light District entertaining customers - or rather, men whose carnal desires were never satiated in a night, or two, or even more than that.

But not in her youth nor now did she dare sleep with a man she newly met. It was disgusting, improper and most of all amoral to do such an act. But to the _geisha_ she and her foster mother had in their business, it was nothing to them but simply 'work' and 'money' to fend for themselves in return for their foster mother's benevolence for accepting them in their new home.

For Urameshi Mayumi, its act was sacred and was only intended for married couples to unite their hearts and produce a new life. She wasn't even married and she had not met her true love yet . . . until _he_ happened to be in her life.

Her mind was reeling on thoughts about him. The last time she saw him was when he appeared before her out of the blue at late midnight.

 _"I'm coming back for you, Mai . . . I promise . . . no matter what happens . . . ."_

The memory of Okita Taiko never left her thoughts ever since.

She would reminisce the times they were together in her room's balcony; it was the only time when she could lay out all her burdens to a dearest friend she knew she could trust.

Mayumi's thought returned to the present as she felt the train slowing its speed; she was nearing the station and she would be back to her home, to her Mother, to her sisters - back to seeing her family.

And back to meeting Okita Taiko.

* * *

"Ouch! It hurts real bad," Misao whined as Kaoru gingerly wound the gauze around her head. She whined again, flinching at the pinching pain. "Careful Kaoru, the band's too tight!" It made her eyes glare at Kaoru's careless gauzing but when the latter was finished, Misao thanked her and started eating the tray of food Kaoru prepared for her.

She gobbled the meal before her in Kaoru's delight. She was almost done with her meal when Kaoru said, "You shouldn't be bothered about being late though. Did you forget that you exhausted yourself of doing household chores Yahiko supposed to work on?"

Misao slammed her tray down. "What did you just say?"

"Let me rephrase," she said, her shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Yahiko skipped his duties."

With that, Misao was nowhere in her view as she skipped the halls towards the living room where the rest of the group are staying. She slid the shoji door and bolted in. "Yahiko! You idiot, where are you?"

She looked around the room to see Kenshin talking with a lady whose back was facing her. All eyes were set on the female ninja but only one caught her dumbstruck. "Aoshi."

It seemed like she could only see _him_. No one else but _him_. "Aoshi," her lips mouthed the name silently.

Misao did not know what his unlooked-for presence means nor does the stranger's. "You should've knocked twice before you knocked it down, Misao. It's so unpleasant specially to our guest," Aoshi said rather coldly. "Act like a lady."

She felt a lump grew in her throat. That was not supposed to be a greeting from her Okashira.

This was not what she thought they would meet.

Kaoru all of a sudden entered the room. "Misao! Thank goodness you're here," she exclaimed, panting for breath. Beside her, Yahiko heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Thank Kami you're here, Kaoru._ If it wasn't for Kaoru, it almost felt like she and Aoshi were the only ones present in the room. "Oh Misao! I forgot to tell you about Lady Urameshi -"

The lady stood, and introduced herself instead, cutting off Kaoru. "Greetings to every one of you. I'm Mayumi Urameshi. You can simply call me 'Mai'."

 _This Mai was curt,_ thought Misao. But she could only stare at the beauty before her. Mayumi gave her an aura of sophistication, something she wished to have, but never had had. From the intricately designed pins of her head down to the bottom hem of her silk kimono, Misao kept a mental note that this lady is far from an ordinary commoner. And although she was mere inches taller than her, she was pretty sure that this girl was younger than her. Perhaps, this was the perks of aristocratic upbringing.

What was more, she was clearly puzzled about the noblewoman's presence in Kenshin's abode. _Why is she here anyway?_ She thought to herself. _Is she another damsel in distress? Or maybe . . . ._

"All of you may be wondering why she's here, including you, Misao-dono. So I'm gonna ask Aoshi-san to have the proper introduction," Kenshin said. He gestured Misao to take a seat across Mayumi who sat beside Aoshi. She felt a pang of pain in the pit of her stomach as she was waiting for the confirmation she had in mind.

It took moments, and Kenshin's urging gaze, before Aoshi spoke to break the awkwardness of the atmosphere. "Lady Urameshi and I have already proposed -"

Everyone in the room was dumbstruck. The aura in the room grew heavy with quietude. Kaoru and Yahiko's mouths were agape. Misao stood up, glooming with anger and hurt upon hearing what she had already thought would happen. She was about to leave when a loud thud coming from the shoji doors echoed throughout the room, enough to revive everybody back to life. And the smell of sake arose in the air. "Oh guys, good thing you're all here. How's Lady Mai?"

He was stank of alcohol, but he wasn't drunk in his physical and mental state. Sanosuke roughly placed his arm into Misao's shoulders, preventing her from walking out. "Did I miss something important in here, weasel girl? Why were you all like frozen statues?"

Misao jerked his arm away at Sanosuke's worry. "I've had enough of the show. Let me go."

"Makimachi-san, you took it wrong. It's not what you're thinking," Mayumi said, grabbing hold of Misao's wrist. "Shinomori-san and I-"

"You need not to explain yourself, Lady Urameshi," Aoshi coolly interjected. "We're not engaged to be married . . . as what you're thinking yourself. If you please, Misao . . . return to your seat and listen well before you conclude."

Misao did so at the Okashira's behest. "Forgive me, Aoshi-sama. I should've listened first before acting out of context."

Kenshin gave a look at the Okashira in accordance. "Good. Since Aoshi-san wasn't able to deliver a proper introduction," he stated, emphasizing Aoshi's wrong choice of words. "And now that we're all here, let's lend our ears to Mai-dono."

They nodded in agreement. Everyone settled down at once and earnestly gave their attention to Mai as she started telling them her story and how it all started.

* * *

Mai got off the train with the other passengers. The trip to Tokyo was a short one, but she found it long and nauseating to her senses. She was not used to traveling alone. That must be the reason why she felt so sick this much, in addition to a month of her homesickness. "Why did Nai-san get to send me away as far as Yokohama?" Mai mused.

But right now that she had finally arrived to her hometown, only the worry she had with her since her departure was left to carry in her burden - aside from the large suitcase she hauled by herself.

She waited for some minutes to pass by. She kept on waiting, sitting in a bench but no gentleman was even around to help her. Minutes turned into an hour was wasted so Mai resolved to hire a coach. And she was right. In no more than a half hour, she was now in the Red Light District. She handed over three silver coins to the coachman and stepped on the paveway stones of her Mother's abode - the home she and her sisters spent during their early years. To the common people, their home being located in the Red Light District was a brothel, but Mai and her sisters said otherwise. _After all, home is where_ _the heart is._

Slow footsteps approached the entrance of their home. Mai's heart was leaping with joy. Yet at the same time, she stopped at the threshold, hesitating before turning the doorknob. It clicked open, inviting her to come further inside. "I'm home!" she called in a sing-song voice.

No answer.

"I'm home!" Mai called again. "Lady Kurenai, Suki-san, where are you?"

The door behind her closed itself, revealing a man she knew was all too familiar. "Takeishi-sama."

The doorknob clicked as the man locked it. "Long time no see, Lady Mayumi," he said coyly.

He paced towards Mai and reached to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She froze in her position, nervous to his touch. "You're as beautiful as ever. You haven't changed a lot since you disappeared all of a sudden. Would you mind if I ask you why, Mai?"

Hearing no response, Takeishi lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. The contact was sudden and forceful. The one kiss she had had saved had been taken away from her.

Mai's jaw clenched in contempt. And upon impulse, she landed a hand on Keisuke. She slapped him hard to the face, her countenance burning in shame and anger. "What are you doing here, Keisuke?" she demanded. "And where is Lady Kurenai and the others?"

A smirk graced his lips. "Oh please, Mai-chan, you're way too cheeky to address your lover like that."

Mai knew she was powerless and running to the police would be her last choice. "I'm not one of your whores," she spat, venom lacing her every word. "Nor your lover in the first place."

"You're not a good kisser but a good slapper you are indeed," he said while soothing the soreness of his cheek. "They were here before they left."

His words were enough to blow off Mai's fuse. And unfortunately for him, she kicked his groins hard and took the opportunity dashing out of the inn as far as she could. She was already hearing the footsteps of Takeishi's henchmen fast approaching behind her.

She outpaced them easily given her quick runs and turns. There's no chance for them to capture me given this situation. She grinned satisfactorily in her triumph.

Her stroke of luck came off against her best wishes for when she turned to a corner, Aposaga Saigo caught her and pushed her back against the cold dingy wall in an alleyway. "Just where do you think yer goin' eh?"

Speaking of misfortunes to come out of the blue, Mai couldn't think of any worse than her present situation. And including Saigo in it was much more of another trouble. "Let go of me!" She struggled to free her arms from his vice grip, only to make him grip her tighter as he dragged her to her feet once his men had reached their master's spot. "You are going _with_ us, whether you like it or not."

"Doncha hear what the lady said? Let her go." A man with spiky, russet hair intervened. "Or face the consequence," he continued, cracking his knuckles as a warning.

Saigo threw Mai to the ground, discarding her in spite knowing that it would hurt as he and his minions charged at the former with their swords and guns aiming to their armless opponent. Their war cries pricking Mai's ears and the throbbing pain in her abdomen had kept her body from moving.

It was halted to a stop when their shouts of death threats were replaced by grunts and cursings. The visions of Saigo and his men lying limply on the ground were the last things she could recognize aside from the man kneeling down as he lifted her off the ground.

Mayumi's eyes had shut against her will before she could protest.

"And that was why Aoshi-san and Lady Kurenai have proposed to help one another in their missions," Kenshin said, restating what Aoshi had had said earlier. "To capture Urameshi-san's perpetrators and help her find where her family is."

"Takeishi is known for his wealth and his connections to foreign investors in Kyoto. Had it not been to Sagara-san, I could've been in Aposaga's lair by now," Mayumi said when she finished her story. "I also want to thank Shinomori-san for taking care of me while I was still unconscious." Though Aoshi said none, Misao's fist clenched in her lap. "That was very kind of you Shinomori-san," she added turning her head to face him to which he responded with a bow in courtesy. "You too, Sagara-san."

"'Sanosuke'," the russet-haired man said. "Or call me 'Sano' in short."

Mayumi gave a smile to which the man's eyes beamed in response. "Why not? It's Sano then."

Misao wanted to say something to Mayumi. _This is too much, first my Aoshi-sama, then rooster head!_ But thought better of it. "Have some tea everyone!" Kaoru cut in on the conversation. "I know you may have a lot to tell, but how about taking a break first?"

* * *

Life seemed to play with her destiny. "Or perhaps destiny is playing with my life?"

Misao kept pacing back and forth. She happened to be sent away by her Okashira for her training, but how could she concentrate with it if he was around in her training grounds? If this presence of him was a challenge, then let it be not a distraction from her to improve more of herself and prove him wrong of his judgment!

"But how am I supposed to spend my summer now that he's with me?" She asked herself for the umpteenth time. No answers had had come to her mind as of the time being. "My wish last time was granted but now I want to take it back."

"You're thinking of _him,_ " a voice said from behind a corner.

Misao stopped her pacing and let out a squeak escape her mouth. " _You!_ How long have you been there?"

"A plenty of time maybe," Mai replied as she slowly descended the veranda and leaned against a nearby tree for some shade. "I must ask you that question, you know?"

"There's no need for you to know," Misao said. "Besides, you _don't_ know."

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" asked Mai. But then she sighed at the girl's uncapability to sense her presence beforehand. "Or so I thought."

"I'm a _kunoichi,"_ corrected Misao with a vein popped on her face. "If you're trying to piss me off, you better get out of here."

"Now's not the time for that. Actually, I'm here to apologize," explained Mai. "I'm very sorry if you thought I am betrothed to your fiancé."

Misao's head jerked towards Mai. "W-w-what did you just say?" She asked, her face red at hearing her words of apology.

"I said 'I'm very sorry if you thought I am betrothed to your fiancé'."

"Look, he _is not_ my fiancé and don't ever try to say you're 'apologizing' if it's another excuse for pissing me off." Misao turned her head and started walking away from her. She didn't expect a 'lady' of her upbringing was this rude to interrupt her privacy and apologize like it was a joke.

A hand caught her wrist behind and she was forced to face Mai again. "Wait a minute, Makimachi-san. I guess we had a misunderstanding here. And I apologize for that again."

At first, she thought it was an excuse and she looked at her pointedly for coming her way. But when she heard the sincerity of Mai's apology, Misao relaxed and let her continue.

Mai loosened her hand from Misao's wrist and smiled. "I know my sudden presence here may be a nuisance to you, particularly with your 'training' as what Shinomori-san told me. But rest assured Makimachi-san, I have no plans of taking advantage with my stay here."

Misao placed a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you. In the first place though, it should _be_ me who must apologize." She giggled nervously and added, "I already heard Aoshi-sama and -"

"No Makimachi-san, it's my fault in the first place," Mai insisted. "I guess I was just a bit chatty that I slipped my tongue. I really thought he was your fiancé by the way you reacted."

The bluntness in her words struck guilt in Misao's behalf. She slapped a hand to her face. Her body slumped with another stress adding to her day. "Oh Kami-sama, please help me."

"You like him, no?"

Misao's cheek reddened. "No, I _dont_! There's no way I'd like some guy who's way older than me!"

Mai snickers. "Defensive, huh? You're flaring red just right now."

Misao's blush only grew redder at her embarrassment. But she couldn't help the fact that she was long in loved with her caretaker during her childhood. The man who became the Okashira at a young age who left without saying a goodbye. The one who didn't see her as a woman as she was right now.

She was brought back to her senses when she felt an embrace. "Makimachi-san, did I say something wrong?"

Misao only realized she was crying again over her unrequited love when Mai offered her a handkerchief. "Here, take this." She took it and used it to wipe the overflowing tears from her face.

"I'm sorry for teasing you a while ago. It's insensitive of me to do especially when I don't even know of your circumstance."

Misao only chuckled. Surely, Mai was playful but she never knew she was thoughful. "It's alright. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? Aren't you -"

"I'm fine for now," Misao assured. "But please, don't do that again, okay?"

"I swear, I won't tease you again. But next time, let's talk this over shall we? It's not good keeping to yourself."

She smiled a little at Mai's concern. "But now's not the time, it's late already. We should get inside."

Mai raised her hand and tipped her pinky to Misao. "Promise?"

"Promise," she repeated and linked her pinky to Mai.

When they raised their hands with the symbol of trust and promise, a new friendship had already been created.


End file.
